Being Naruto
by meolessy
Summary: So, get this! Naruto is *spoiler*, and then he *spoiler*. Crazy right? Hold on though because that's not even the half of it. He finds a huge *spoiler*, and smashes this *spoiler*. How cool does that sound, huh?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or the DC universe

Slightly important A/N: This is not really a first chapter, more of a prologue. Or more of a teaser. This story is going to be far form any of the regular DC Naruto crossovers that I've ever personally seen. I don't wan't to give to much away, but it wont be the regular super Naruto fanfiction. Any way I won't be able to post first chapter until next week, sorry. Around next Wednesday, ill be putting out a very long first chapter.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked rapidly as the darkness slowly began to close in around his vision. Running his tongue across the top of his mouth, he tried to determine why it tasted so metallic. Looking down he was rather surprised to see a blood covered arm sticking from his chest. Naruto was shocked, how had that happened, or more importantly who's arm was sticking out of his chest.<p>

Following the arm to the body attached, he was thrown into even more shock at the face that greeted him. Sasuke. Why the he'll was Sasuke's hand stuck through his body. Suddenly Naruto remembered. They had been fighting, both of them had been going all out too. That had been both using there strongest attack. Naruto remembered seeing Sasuke aiming a Chidori for his chest, he had tried to counter it with his Rasengan.

He hadn't been fast enough, and now his best friends hand was impaling his heart. Sasuke seemed almost nearly as shocked as Naruto. Suddenly wrenching his hand from Narutos chest cavity, as if the other boys blood was acid. Naruto crumpled to his knees, nearly lifeless. Giving out a horrid wet cough, blood feel freely from his mouth.

Looking up at Sasuke with wide eyes Naruto desperately tried to draw breath from his rapidly closing throat. Suddenly without warning Naruto feel forward, as if he was a puppet and his strings had been cut. With a final solid thud Naruto was dead.

* * *

><p>Naruto brows creased as he heard a slow beeping. It was soft, and strangely familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him he could also smell something. It smelled of chemical cleaners, and dead plants. Naruto kept still as he pondered on were he could possibly be, but then decided , screw it and take a look around.<p>

It was harder to pry his eyes open than usual. Finally when they cracked open, he simply stated in puzzlement. Well the after life was definitely very white, and was covered in what looked like thousands of little pin picks, although it seemed a little dark. Also. . .wait, is that a water stain? Slowly straining his neck, he looked to the side. A heart monitor came into view. He had seen them many of times, when he had visited the hospital before. It was what the beeping was coming from.

Now that he was fully attentive, he realized he was laying down. Yep he was definitely laying in a uncomfortable spongy hospital bed. So he had survived Sasuke's attack, but it had landed him in a hospital. Judging by the way his muscles ached more than he could ever remember them aching, the damage that he had taken from the attack must have been bad. Thinking about His fight with Sasuke mad his mood drop.

Sasuke had gotten away, in that he had no doubt. He also knew it was all his fault. What was Sakura going to say, not only that but he had failed in stopping his best friend from defecting and throwing his future away. What about the other members of the retrieval team? Basically he had messed everything up again. Naruto reached up to wipe some tears that had gathered at the corner of his eye, only to discover that he couldn't move his arm.

Looking down at his arm, straining his neck muscles, he was able to confirm that there was no restraints holding him down. That's when he came to a even more startling discovery, he had no control over his entire body. He only seemed to be able to move his neck slightly, with great effort, and blink his eye lids. Panic settling in now. He didn't seem to even notice as the beeping of the heart monitor began to rise in speed, with his rising panic.

As he struggled to even get a twitch out of his body, his panic got more and more heavy. Until the beeping seemed to almost become milliseconds apart. That's when the door of his hospital room flew open and a nurse he didn't recognize stormed into the room, looking frantic. When see got a view of Naruto's eyes darting around the room looking terrified. looking as if he was searching for the invisible force that was holding him down, she rushed out of the room.

Seconds latter a man in a white lab coat came rushing into the room, the same nurse as before holding what looked like a syringe, fallowed behind. Straining his neck he fallowed the nurse's movements as she hurried over to his I.V. bag. She stick the syringe into the drip and pumped a clear solution in. It wasn't a few moments latter that Naruto could start to feel the effects of whatever it was the nurse gave him. His eyes became heavy, and his mind began to fill with fog.

Naruto looked to the end of the bed, at the doctor who stood there. He seemed to be observing Naruto very closely. Naruto tired to search through his head who he might be, if he had seen him in the hospital before, but his brain was to clouded, and he couldn't think strait. Before he new it darkness was closing in around him again. He was able to catch one sentence before he went out.

"Call her." The doctor had ordered to the nurse.

As Naruto drifted off into a induced sleep, he asked a simple question, the answer of witch would shatter his very existence. _Who was her?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what do you think going to happen? If you like it so far, please like and fav, review all that good stuff. So around next week, most likely Wednesday, a long first chapter will be put out. _


	2. Chapter One: What now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything that has to do with DC comics, or their animations.

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel the wisps of consciousness pulling on his brain. Warning him that he was soon to awake. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He knew he was in the same room as before. The water stain in the corner of the ceiling was a dead give away. Taking a slow survey of the room, Naruto brow furrowed. The room was unfamiliar. He assumed he was in a Konohagakure Hospital. Naruto only knew of one Hospital in Konoha though, and none of the rooms there had a lay out like this.<p>

Naruto body jumped slightly at the sight of the Doctor from before, sitting at the end of his bed. Naruto's momentary shock made him forget about his earlier paralysis. Naruto clear minded now, was able to get a good look at him. He seemed to be a lanky older man, maybe in his fifty's. He had graying hair and a gray stubble to match. He was staring at Naruto with a hint of cation in his eye, as if he expected something unexpected.

"Hello Naruto. Its nice to see you've regained some movement." His voice was low and soft, a grandfatherly like voice.

His comment made Naruto stop however. He was so surprised to suddenly see the doctor, he forgot he had jumped in surprised. Looking down at his hand, he concentrated on moving. Sure enough his hand moved up off the bed like he had willed it to. Naruto placed both hand at the side of his hands on either side of him and pushed. It took a surprisingly amount of effort, but he was able to prop himself up against the headboard.

He looked the doctor up and down. Well, he certainty didn't seem dangerous. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but let out a squeak instead. The doctor was suddenly up out of his fold out chair. He was by Naruto's bed sides in a second with a plastic cup of water. Naruto grabbed the cup like a kid does candy, and was chugging down its contents instantly. when he finally took his last gulp he set the plastic cup down between his legs.

Looking back to the doctor, who was already back at his seat. "Who are you?"

Naruto was surprised by his voice. It was light and scratchy. The doctor smiled as if he had just been asked the million dollar question. "Dr. Franz, or just Mr. Franz."

Naruto nodded slowly. So he was a doctor. Naruto had never heard of a Dr. Franz. Then again, it wasn't Naruto's hobby to memorize every doctor in Konoha. So in the end The doctors name got him no where.

"Wh-where am I?"

Dr. Franz smiled in his grandfatherly way. "Metropolis, Saint Josephs Hospital."

"Huh? Is that some kind of foreign village?"

Dr. Franz brow furrowed at Naruto's question. Reaching forward, Dr. Franz grabbed Naruto chart from the end of the bed. Pulling a pair of slender glasses from a front pocket on hes lab coat, he slipped them on over his nose. Looking back down at the clip board, he scanned over what was written there. Naruto watched what seemed like years as he waited for him to say something. With a finial thoughtful look over, he set the chart back in its place.

Looking at Naruto over his glasses, The grandfatherly smile was gone, back was the studying eyes of a professional. Naruto squirmed under Dr. Franz stare, wondering why he hasn't answered his earlier question yet.

"Naruto. . .Where did you grow up?"

Naruto brows furrowed, wondering were the question had come from. Any other ninja would have refused to talk further at that point. An experienced ninja would assume this was an interrogation by an enemy, and he was trying to gain information on your villages defenses, or something of the like. Naruto however was overly trusting, and a little to innocent to see the high possibility of that scenario.

"Konohagakure! Best ninja village in all of the Elemental Nations!"

Dr. Franz stared at Naruto rather blankly for a moment. Suddenly the doctors eyes fell, as if he realized something, something he didn't quite like. Suddenly getting up, the doctor grabbed Naruto's chart and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Naruto called

The doctor halted with the door half open. Naruto continued. "What's going on?"

Dr. Franz looked back at Naruto, processing what he should say. "Naruto, I'm going to need you to relax okay. We have someone coming who can explain everything. In the meantime get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

He was right, Naruto was very tired, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Naruto could hear the door closing the door behind him, as Naruto's eyes did the same.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened again, and he could tell he was alone. Looking to his side, at a small table next to his bed, he noticed a vase holding old withered flowers. How long has he actually been here? Where was exactly here anyway.<p>

The doctor had said Metropolis. He has never heard of a Metropolis before. Dr. Franz didn't seem at all hostile either so he didn't think he was being held captive. Grunting, Naruto was able to pull himself to the edge of his bed.

With great effort he was able to sit up on the edge of the bed. Forcing himself to his feet, he had to grab the table beside the bed. He had nearly toppled over. His legs were weak, and didn't seem capable of holding his own weight. Straitening himself the best he could, he balanced himself on his legs unsteadily. He stumbled his way over to the window. When he finally reached the window, he had to support himself against the wall, as he suddenly felt woozy.

Sticking two fingers between the blinds he pull them apart slowly. At first he was completely blinded, but his eyes adjusted quickly to the light. What Naruto saw shocked him. Buildings as tall as the sky, metal boxes going up and down what seamed to be a large road, and the people, there was so many people. Naruto just stared out the window, for a long time. taking it all in.

Naruto jumped however as he heard the sound of the rooms door opening. Looking over Naruto was surprised at who looked back at him.

"Grandma Tsunade!?"

* * *

><p>(Minutes earlier)<p>

Tsunade stood right out side Naruto's door with Dr. Franz. She had been called nearly a hour ago. She had dropped everything the moment she got the news. Naruto was finally awake! She had nearly gotten in three accidents on her way to the hospital. She couldn't be more anxious to see him.

This new information the doctor was giving her was troubling though.

"What I believe has happened, is that Naruto has created some sort of fantasy world. Witch is not uncommon for patients that went through similar tragedy."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Franz wasn't wrong, it wasn't necessarily unheard of. Usually the world they fabricate lifts when they wake. Usually the patient will remember everything upon awakening. What ever Naruto had experienced seemed to be more intense.

"Okay. . .Ill go in and see if I can get a response from him." Tsunade stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Dr. Franz simply nodded sharply. Handing Tsunade Naruto's medical chart.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at the sight of a familiar face. Tsunade smiled back. Their was something else in her eye. Something Naruto couldn't quite pin down, but it made him feel slightly uneasy. Waking over to Naruto she gently grabbed under his arm and slowly helped him back to his bed.<p>

"You shouldn't be up and moving yet." She chided him gently.

Now that she was closer, Naruto could see her more clearly in the dark room. She looked a lot different than he last saw her. There was more lines on her face, showing her age. Grey was crawling from the roots of her hair across the rest of her head. Overall she just seemed more worn down.

"Whoa, you look old grandma Tsunade." Naruto commented in awe.

Tsunade eye twitched but in the end she just scoffed at his bluntness.

"I suppose I would. You haven't seen me in three years."

Naruto just tilted his head, and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? I saw you earlier today. . ."

Tsunade breathed out a deep sigh. Her eyes drifted up to the corner of the room, becoming unfocused. She seemed to be going over something in her head.

"So. . ." Naruto started, trying to breach the awkward silence that settled over the room. "You her to give me a check up or something. Don't worry doc I feel fine!" Naruto stated jokingly .

Tsunade was snapped out of her musing by what Naruto had said. "Ha, I haven't been a doctor in years Naruto."

That just made Naruto more confused. As far as he knew Tsunade was still heavily involved at the hospital, even though her Hokage duty's took up most of her time. "What are you talking about your at the hospital all the time, and your the most awesome-est Medic-nin ever."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to tilt her head and furrow her brow in confusion. She had never heard of a Medic-nin, or what hospital Naruto was referencing. In the end she simply realized that what ever he was talking about had something to do with the coping dream Dr. Franz had referenced.

With a quick rub of her eyes, Tsunade seemed to conjure up the the words to say in her head. With one more heavy sigh she began to explain.

"Since it would probably be counter productive to try and break this to you gently, I'll just . . . Lay it out for you, plain as day."

Naruto leaned forward, sensing that what ever Tsunade was going to reveal to him, it was obviously going to be important.

"You've been in a coma for three years."

Naruto just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Wondering what the hell she was talking about. "A what now?"

Tsunade sighed at Naruto's ignorance, he should definitely now what a coma is. Naruto seemed to be absorbed in this fantasy more than she would have assumed was normal. During her time as general surgeon, she hadn't dealt with many coma patients. The few that she had been involved with had never had this problem.

"Basically, you've been asleep. For three years. I'm actually quite surprised you can move at all, your muscles haven't been in use for so long."

"Uh. . .That can't be true. It. . . wha, how. . .That just cant be true!"

Tsunade felt slightly relieved. Naruto was now in a state of denial. Deep down he knew that what happened in the coma dream wasn't real, but he didn't want to give it up. She could deal with this. As a surgeon she had come accustomed to telling people upsetting news. She was also very used to helping people accept reality.

"I wish it wasn't either. You slip into your three year coma, after receiving massive head trauma in a car accident."

"Car accident?"

Tsunade ignored Naruto's question. Wanting to get passed this. "Were not sure why your coma has lasted so long, but Dr. Franz and myself theorize it has something to do with emotion shock and trauma."

Naruto shut his eye tight and forcefully shook his head. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Right after he had failed to stop his teammate from running from his village, and now he was being told by his village leader, that his life was a lie.

Tsunade could see the panic and anger forming in Naruto, and she knew he had to stop it before it could get out of control.

"Okay then!" She suddenly shouted startling Naruto.

"That should be Enough for now, will talk about it later." Suddenly there was a plastic bag that impacted Naruto's chest, nearly knocking him over.

"There's some clothes for right now. Well get some more on our way." She suddenly sprang up from the folding chair she had been sitting on.

Walking over to the corner of the room, she grabbed a wheel chair that had been hiding in the shadows. Unfolding the wheelchair, and wheeled it over to Naruto's bed side.

Naruto looked up at her, not exactly sure what was going on anymore. "Where are we going."

Tsunade gave Naruto a rare bright smile. "Home of course."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know I said I would post a longer chapter, but screw it. Its short, so what sue me, there's plenty of more coming. I've also after rewriting this chapter two time from my phone, have decided to just make this story slightly faster pace then I have originally planed. Anyway, here is chapter two, or technically chapter one. I wonder if anyone saw that coming. I'm not saying I'm some sort of genius, but come on, you got to admit that some pretty creative stuff there!_

_PS. I live under my family's stairs in a cupboard. Today I got a letter in the mail. It say's that we regretfully inform you that you have not been accepted into Hogwarts. So sad right? Looks like I'm attending **Stone Wall High.**_


End file.
